Doctor WhoMonster Boy: The Past Darkened
by Eunacis
Summary: The Eighth Doctor and Grace follow a mysterious ship into the world of Monster Boy' and finds something he had never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO  
I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BOY**

**DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BRITISH BROADCASTINC CORPORATION  
MONSTER BOY IS OWNED BY REBEKKA HEARL**

"We're gonna freaking get you guys!" a heavy set middle schooler with a broken nose and a small scar above his left eye shouted as he and two cohorts chased three other children. To his left was a slim kid with a sock hat and to his right was a girl wearing purple and far too many gothic accessories.

The three kids they chased made a curve around a street corner in unison. In the middle was a small boy with freckles and a panicked look about him. To his sides were a young albino girl with an eye patch, and an older boy wearing a green hoodie and a hook-shaped nose.

"What did you two guys do this time?" The girl asked them as they rounded another corner.

"Chris called Kevin fat." Her eyebrows went up in response to the younger one's answer.

"Only because he called me an emo." Chris didn't like being called that. "And thanks for selling me out, kid."

"Sorry." Most everyone called the youngest one "kid" or "boy" since they never bothered asking his name. And he never bothered giving it. "I think we lost them." He sighed as they rounded a third corner.

At the same time, in a large circular room designed in the Victorian style except for what appeared to be a cylindrical computer console in the exact center, a man with long curly hair and wearing a long green velvet jacket over a waistcoat, was relaxing in a rather nice chair while reading a book.

"Doctor?" He turned around to see a young woman in her late twenties with short blonde hair come up the stairs. "Why is there a moon buggy next to the bathroom?

The Doctor squinted his eyes trying to remember, his memory often failed him. "I can't remember." He got up to check the central console. "Does it offend you?"

"What?"

"The moon buggy," the Doctor looked over some data. "Does it offend you?"

"No," she was used to these kinds of things.

"Good," the Doctor continued looking through information before stopping dead in his tracks. "Grace..."

"What?" The Doctor was staring morbidly at a screen. Grace got behind him to see. It was what appeared to be a flying saucer with half spheres all along its sides. "What's that?"

"I don't know for sure." The Doctor began adjusting controls. "But I have a strong feeling I know what's inside." Grace had never seen the Doctor this concerned before. "Grace, buckle up."

Grace immediately ran to a chair that had seatbelts as the Doctor pulled a lever, causing the entire room to lurch and an ominous noise to engulf the area.

**DOCTOR WHO**  
**MONSTER BOY**

**The Past Darkened**  
**By Seth Campbell**

**Part One**

The three kids, having given their pursuers the slip, headed for the park.

"Why are we going to the park? They might find us." The boy had a good point, the three bullies frequently hanged out at the park, mostly because it was the one place they weren't likely to get arrested.

"I wanna sketch some stuff." Chris pulled out his sketchbook. He was very adept at art, but not so at other subjects. "And Viola wants some 'fresh air'." He used air quotes for the last two words, much to Viola's dismay.

"It's good for you." Despite her age, Viola often showed intelligence beyond her years. "And besides, you need it _a lot_ more than me."

"Hey!" Chris didn't get out much and he knew it. "I'm sorry if I don't find skipping in a flower bed to be-" Chris cut himself short when he saw the flying saucer just above the park. "Guys, look!" The others looked up and saw it too. They started to head towards it as slowly turned invisible before landing in the nearby woods with a loud "thud".

"Come on," the two followed Chris into the woods. Three ominous and shadowy beings silently watched from a distance.

Further into the woods, a mechanical screech filled the immediate area as a light flashed about three meters above the ground. With each flash, a large blue object materialized beneath it. When done, a blue police box stood where there was nothing before.

The door opened and out came the Doctor and Grace. She looked around while the Doctor fiddled with what appeared to be a penlight.

"Doctor, what was that thing?" The Doctor finished whatever he was doing and after pointing the light around, went to his right.

"Most likely: Daleks." Grace followed him towards the more dense woods.

"What's a Dalek?"

"Trouble."

After a short while, the Doctor stopped still, stopping Grace as well.

"What is it?" Grace asked with a hushed voice.

"There's something moving behind those trees." He pointed to a small mass of shrubbery and baby trees, rustling in a distinct pattern. The Doctor slowly crept towards the shrubbery before lunging forward to grab what was hiding.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO**  
**I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BOY**

**DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC**  
**MONSTER BOY IS OWNED BY REBEKKA HEARL**

**DOCTOR WHO**  
**MONSTER BOY**

**The Past Darkened**  
**By Seth Campbell**

**Part Two**

The Doctor slowly crept towards the shrubbery before lunging forward to grab what was hiding. "Aha!"

The Doctor was greeted with three screaming children, causing both him and Grace to scream as well. After a short moment, the fright died down and they all regained their footing.

"What are you kids doing here?" The three kids slowly got up.

"There was a thing..." Boy tried to find a proper word. "A..."

"We saw a flying saucer crash here in the woods." Chris wasn't going to wait.

"Well that saucer is incredibly dangerous. You three should leave." The Doctor had gotten people hurt in the past, some very badly; he wasn't going to repeat that mistake.

"Who are you?" The Doctor looked down to se Viola with a stern look about her. (A look she rarely ever presented)

"Pardon?"

"Who are you? Unless you're in charge of something, we don't have to listen to you." This girl was smart. Both she and the Doctor knew that.

"I'm the Doctor. And I'm in charge of a great many things." He hoped that that would be a sufficient response.

"What things?" It wasn't.

"Things that are neither of this world nor of this time." The Doctor looked towards where the saucer was. "And this thing is both."

"How do you know?" It was very hard to dodge a question with this girl.

"Because..." He decided to be honest. Besides, the he had a feeling that they would have a part to play in this. "I am a time travelling alien. My people are known as Time Lords."

"Is the saucer yours?" The Doctor was amazed by how she took that in stride. She was either very aloof, or she had seen things that made these facts seem casual.

"No, it seems to be of Dalek design."

"What's a Dalek?" He wished she hadn't asked that.

"Daleks are the most evil creatures in all of space and time." He ended it there. "Now who are you three?"

"I'm Viola." She pointed at Chris and Boy. "This is Chris and... well, I can't remember his name." Boy mumbled something in response.

"What?"

"Nothing," Boy sighed softly as they all continued onward. The three beings of shadow watching from a distance.

They finally arrived at the saucer, laying dead center in a small clearing and leaning against a dented tree.

"It landed much more smoothly than I expected." The Doctor ran his pen shaped device over the edges of the main hatch.

"So Doctor," Chris was sitting down against a tree, sketching the saucer. "What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if I can open the hatch with my sonic screwdriver." He continued with no avail.

"Have you encountered a Dalek before?" The Doctor paused at Viola's question.

"Yes. Many times. And every time, I win." He got back to the hatch. "Whatever's inside, it must be incredibly old, at least a few thousand years." He changed a setting before scanning again. "It's made of Dalektanium..." He suddenly stopped. "And it has a Deadlock seal so this thing won't open it." He put the screwdriver back into his pocket and started to head back. "I'll have to go back to the TARDIS to get more equipment."

"The what?" Chris raised his head in confusion.

"The TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." He headed off, with the others in tow.

They all arrived at the police box, the Doctor pulled out a key.

"What's that?" Chris had never seen anything like it.

"This is the TARDIS. And yes, it looks like a police box."

"Oh." Chris paused for a moment. "What's a police box?"

"Before cell phones were invented, the police would use these. They would have both a phone and usually a policeman on duty inside." He finished his history lesson as he unlocked the TARDIS. "Well, home sweet home."

"Wait!" Boy chimed up. "How can you live in that? It's too small." The Doctor just smiled and went inside with Grace in tow.

"Come on in," the three kids briefly looked at each other before accepting the Doctor's invitation and entered the TARDIS, the shadowy beings keeping close but hidden.

"Oh my God!" The three kids were absolutely shocked by what they saw.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO**  
**I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BOY**

**DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC**  
**MONSTER BOY IS OWNED BY REBEKKA HEARL**

**DOCTOR WHO**  
**MONSTER BOY**

**The Past Darkened**  
**By Seth Campbell**

**Part Three**

"Come on in," the three kids briefly looked at each other before accepting the Doctor's invitation and entered the TARDIS, the shadowy beings keeping close but hidden.

"Oh my God!" The three kids were absolutely shocked by what they saw.

"It's... It's..." Now Chris was tongue tied.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Boy gushed out his excitement with a great big smile.

"Before you ask, it's because it's dimensionally transcendental." The Doctor chimed as he filled a cardboard box with an array of science-y doodads.

"Damn..." Chris was still short of words, simply electing to sit down and sketch the TARDIS, both exterior and interior.

The Doctor picked the box up and set it on the edge of the console. "Well, that should be everything I need. So let's g-" He stopped mid word after seeing something on the readout. "Oh dear."

"What's wrong?" Grace chimed in from reading the book the Doctor was reading earlier.

"There are three unidentified life forms inside the TARDIS."

"What?" Boy was confused. But his confusion was quelled when a familiar sense of dread passed through him and the other two kids, sending a cold shiver through them.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor noticed what was happening but couldn't identify what had come over the three kids. His curiosities were answered when three beings of living shadow manifested behind them.

"Whoa!" The Doctor stepped back a few paces, barely believing what he was seeing. Behind Viola was a being almost ragdoll-like in shape with a stitched smile. Behind Boy was a towering blob of darkness. And behind Chris was a slender little thing with a featureless white mask. "Kids, I could use an explanation right about now."

"Let me start from the top." Chris had elected to explain the situation. "These things are monsters. I'm sure they have some other name, but they're monsters." The Doctor listened attentively as the computer recorded the information and Grace watched with confusion. (She could not see the Monsters)

"They feed off of human pain, and they're somehow attached to us, which means we can see them." Chris then began pointing at each Monster in turn. "Viola's is Emese. She doesn't seem to be as bad as the others... lucky. The kid's is Vex. He likes to scare him. And _this_ asshole is Nexus. He sucks."

Both the Doctor and Nexus were fascinated, but both for different reasons. During the explanation, Nexus was able to garner peeks into the Doctor's mind, and what he found was far more nourishing than anything that could be garnered from a mere human. But before he could prod further, the Doctor turned back around and picked the box back up.

"Well, I'd love to learn more, but I really need to check what's inside that ship before anyone gets hurt." With that, the Doctor exited the TARDIS with everyone else following behind, Monsters included.

Back at the saucer, the Doctor immediately got to work on the hatch using all sorts of gadgets to both scan and open the ship. Everyone else just sat on the ground, leaning against a tree of their own.

Chris once again broke out his sketchpad, this time drawing the Doctor himself. Taking a moment to admire his handiwork, Nexus descended into the pages.

"Ugh!" Chris whined, something he only did when Nexus trashed his work, which was often.

"Actually, I'm just going to rest here, little one." Chris wasn't buying it. He knew Nexus, and Nexus was a sadistic swear word. His irritation was cut short by the sound of metal scraping against metal.

"Yes!" The Doctor had managed to open the hatch, revealing the entrance to what awaited them within the saucer.

"Sweet!" Chris immediately forgot about Nexus and got up to follow the others into the ship, sketchbook in tow.

Inside, the walls were white, which surprised the Doctor.

"Weird," Grace began. "I think the white walls and good lighting make this place even _more_ spooky."

They continued until they came to a central room, whose contents shocked even the Doctor: People shaped containers. All lined up against the walls.

"Are these people...?" Boy was unable to finish his question as the Doctor brushed forward to examine one of the pods.

"They appear to be people," he pulled out his screwdriver to examine further. "But you can't always go by external appearances." His scanning was cut short rather quickly. "Oh my... These aren't humans. _They're Kaleds_."

"What's a Kaled?"

Before the Doctor could give an answer, something he wished he would never have to do, he was cut off when a door opened and two human-like beings emerged. One had a child's face and a military uniform that even with context looked rather risqu . And the other had a semi-gruff look about him with a beige coat.

The two groups just stared at each other before the Doctor stepped forward. "Hello, welcome to Earth. I'm the Doctor. I-"

"You are not the Doctor!" The baby faced one cut him off. "I met the Doctor just before leaving. He had a coat, hat, and obscenely long scarf. You look nothing like him."

"Oh..." The Doctor's memory, which had recently been failing him often, caught up with him. "General Ravon, Councilor Mogran; allow me to briefly explain myself. When near death, Time Lords regenerate into new forms. I've changed faces four times since we've last met."

"You know these two?" Viola was as curious as ever.

"Yes," the Doctor took a deep breath. "Many years ago, I was tasked by my people to go back in time so that I might avert the creation of the Daleks. I failed." He pointed to Ravon and Mogran. "These are Kaleds, the species that the Daleks evolved from. But what confuses me is..." He turned to face the two. "How did you get here?"

"After you briefed the council on the Daleks," the general began. "We delivered our ultimatum to Davros. He claimed to accept, my guess is that he didn't really." He briefly looked down. "Shortly after leaving, I was pulled aside by Ronson of the Scientific Elite. He told me that he feared that Davros was going to sell us out to the Thals in revenge. He then told me about his secret.

"When the scientists had concluded that victory was impossible, he began a secret project: this." He gestured to the ship around him. "Using technology he stole from Davros, he constructed a sleeper ship four miles from the bunker, and loaded it with Kaleds, the purest of the pure." The Doctor emitted a subtle shiver with those words, remembering just where the Daleks had obtained their evil.

"Ronson told me to immediately get in it and launch the ship. On the way I bumped into Mogran and brought him with me. The last thing I saw was a rocket leaving the Thal dome just as the ship launched and we entered hibernation." He looked up at the Doctor. "What happened to my home?"

Everyone, including the Doctor just stood there, taking it all in. Then the Doctor spoke up.

"The rocket you saw destroyed the Kaled dome and wiped out your people. Davros used this to justify changes to the Daleks, making them without a conscience. They then exterminated both the Kaleds and Thals alike." The Doctor then seemed to stutter slightly. "And a couple of years ago, I may have blown up Skaro."

"You what?!"

"Your people had been extinct for millennia, or so I thought." He suddenly got very defensive. "I did what I had to. Either way, it doesn't matter. You can't stay here."

"Doctor..." Ravon held himself like the general he once was. "We were allies once. If only to stop Davros, we were allies once. But this planet is the planet that our ship was programmed to arrive at. As Ronson decided, this is and will be the new and future Skaro!"

"You realize by doing this you risk a second war, just as destructive as the one that _destroyed your world and people_." The Doctor absolutely hated war above all other things, even more than the Daleks themselves.

"I don't care! If Davros was right about one thing, he was right that no two races can coexist. One _must_ dominate the other. And the Kaleds _will_ dominate!"

With those words, the Doctor realized that the man standing before him was his enemy, one who had just declared war on his surrogate home world. He remembered what he heard the first time he met the general:

_"Our battle cry will be utotal extermination/u of the Thals!"_

Before the Doctor could formulate a plan to stop him, Mogran leapt onto him from behind, wrestling him to the ground. They struggled as the others panicked, unsure of what to do. Grace quickly pulled out a small can and sprayed Mogran in the face, causing him to scream and retract.

"Thank you pepper spray." She put the can back into her pocket as the Doctor got back up and everyone else just looked on in confusion.

"Thank you for not accidentally using it on me this time." There was a situation on Vortis that he didn't like to talk about. "Now, what to do with you two."

Before Ravon could respond, the Doctor delivered a precise blow with Venutian Karate, planting him on the floor. He pulled some twist wire from the box and used it to restrain the two Kaleds, making sure that they wouldn't be able to escape.

"There, hopefully that's the extent of trouble we will be having today." All the while, Nexus watched from within Chris's sketchbook, formulating a plan.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO**  
**I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BOY**

**DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC**  
**MONSTER BOY IS OWNED BY REBEKKA HEARL**

**DOCTOR WHO**  
**MONSTER BOY**

**The Past Darkened**  
**By Seth Campbell**

**Part Four**

"There, hopefully that's the extent of trouble we will be having today." The Doctor looked over the two Kaleds, now incapacitated and restrained. All the while, Nexus watched from within Chris's sketchbook, formulating a plan.

The Doctor quickly roamed the ship's interior to check for anything else. Finding nothing, he returned to the central room.

"It's safe." He knelt down to get the two Kaleds up on their feet. "I'm going to take you to the TARDIS, where you will wait until I can find an uninhabited planet for you and the other Kaleds to call home." He started directing them towards the main hatch and out the ship, with everyone else following behind.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor browsed the computer for suitable planets. Grace had gone downstairs to attend to business. The three kids then approached the Doctor.

"Hey," he stopped his search to refocus his attention. "We need to check in with our parents, or else they'll get worried, or something. We'll be back in a little bit." With that, they went out of the TARDIS after the Doctor nodded.

They were only halfway out the TARDIS when the Doctor noticed Chris's sketchbook on the floor next to a chair.

"Chris, you forgot your book." Chris briefly turned back around.

"I'll only be gone a while." He turned back around and exited the police box. The Doctor shrugged, looking down towards the book, before heading over to it and picking it up. It wouldn't hurt to take a peek.

He sat down and cracked it open. The first few pages were numerous sketches of many things, strangely most of them having Nexus hidden in the background. The Doctor was starting to worry for Chris. He turned the page to find sketches of the sleeper ship, the TARDIS, (both outside and inside) and of himself. It was a rather good likeness he thought. But on the next page was something completely different.

The Doctor gasped when he found two portraits, side by side. The first was a young woman with a youthful smile and short black hair. Her face brought back many memories. But the face that graced the facing page absolutely tore him up.

There sat a young boy with a dorkish smile, bowl cut hair, and an Alzarian tunic. He couldn't believe it. He gasped heavily as he pulled his hands up to his face, dropping the book.

As he tried to calm himself unsuccessfully, Nexus emerged from the ruffled pages to tower over the trembling Doctor.

"You are a man of many sins..." His mask sprouted a fanged smile. "Amazing considering you aren't even human."

"Go away..." Nexus did not heed the Doctor's words.

"You left her, Doctor. You left her in that wasteland. How could you do that? How could you lock the TARDIS on your own granddaughter?" The Doctor remembered what he had done. "And all you gave her was a false promise that one day you would return..."

_"One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. Goodbye, Susan. Goodbye, my dear."_

"But she wasn't the only one..." The Doctor started to curl up slightly in anticipation of where this was going. "You killed him; just a boy and you killed him." The Doctor began to shed a few tears. "You left him in that ship to crash and burn. And all for nothing. Is that why you were reluctant to take Chris and the others along?"

"...Yes..." He replied weakly.

"And, oh..." Nexus's false eyes widened in absolute delight. "You know what you will do... What you _must_ do... turn the page."

"No."

"Very well. I will." Nexus turned the page to reveal a sketchy and disjointed picture of a smoldering city beneath a shattered dome with crashed ships strewn all around it. "Time Lords can see their futures, to the point that when the moment comes, it ceases to be a choice." The Doctor gulped in shame. Nexus was right. "This is why you left Gallifrey, or at least _a_ reason, but not _the_ reason." The Doctor's eyes widened in realization of where Nexus was going with this.

"Shut up."

"The first question," Nexus was now ecstatic. "The oldest question in the universe," the Doctor was starting to become angry.

"Shut up!"

"The question you've been running from all your life!"

"Shut up!" The Doctor leapt from his chair and began swatting and punching at Nexus, unable to deliver a single blow and repeating those two words repeatedly.

Grace immediately rushed up the stairs to the main room the moment she heard shouting. Finding the Doctor swatting manically at what looked to her as nothing, she ran up to him.

"Doctor!" She quickly grabbed him by his upper arms. "Calm down," she spoke softly. She wasn't a psychologist, but she knew how to calm many a belligerent patient. After a short while, she succeeded and he slumped his head down on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry..." Nexus took the opportunity to slip away.

"You did nothing wrong. I'm fine. Everything's fine." As Grace calmed the Doctor, Nexus crept towards the Kaleds and undid their binds, freeing them.

"Susan, Adric, everything..." Grace didn't know what the Doctor was doing. Nexus quickly grabbed the sketchbook before bailing with Ravon and Mogran.

"Just... relax." The Doctor took a deep breath and calmed.

"Thanks," the Doctor started to turn around. "It turns out that those Monsters are more of a threat than I anticip-" The Doctor turned around to find Nexus gone, along with the book and the Kaleds, and the TARDIS doors wide open.

"Gone..." The Doctor took another deep breath to keep his cool. "How can this get any worse?"

Inside the ship, beneath the cargo bay, a secret panel fell off the wall. Behind it, stood four machines resembling salt shakers with half spheres along their sides, a toilet plunger and egg whisk sticking out of their middles, two lightbulbs on the sides of their tops, and a lens on a stick at their fronts. The lens on the one in the middle suddenly lit up.

**THE END**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN**  
**CONTINGENCY OF THE DALEKS**

**COMING SOON**


End file.
